This invention is directed to a method and apparatus for pneumatic manufacture of yarn from natural- or synthetic fibers.
The hitherto known process of pneumatic spinning, consists of introducing fibers into a non-rotational spinning chamber wherein jets of air acting on the fibers cause the fibers to form a whirling fiberous ring resulting in a peripheral velocity in the section where forming and twisting of yarn takes place. The fibers thus formed are gathered from said whirling ring and discharged from the chamber.
Prior art equipment for pneumatic spinning of yarn consists of a cylindrical, non-rotatable chamber into which fibers are introduced and placed into rotational motion by means of air jets introduced into the chamber through the ducts arranged in the chamber periphery. The produced yarn is discharged through a channel provided in a cylindrical insert inside the chamber.
The spinning process rate according to the prior art is proportional to the peripheral velocities within the zone forming the fiber wirl ring. The formation of a peripheral velocity field is counteracted by the whirl core being produced in the chamber center line, whereby the rotational field becomes intensified within the said whirl core, thus preventing further rising of peripheral velocities at the chamber walls.